Two to Make it Right
by soccer-vixen88
Summary: Spikes heart had been broken ever since Julia left him, but then someone new came into the picture. What shall ensue? rated for sexual content and gore. plz read and reply!
1. The Unexpected Meeting

author`s note:  well hello people! this is my first Cowboy Bebop fanfic. check out my InuYasha fanfic too. well i hope ya`ll enjoy this one. it has vampires in it. oooo! the story takes place before Session 24.  ^_~

disclaimer: i will have my spikey! he will be mine forever! ::raises fist in the air and laughs an evil laugh:: 

**Take my Breath Away**

                                                                        The Unexpected Meeting

            Spike woke up again to the sounds of Faye, Ed, and Jet bustling about. He rolled over and groaned. _Oh, man. It's too early for this. If only I could get some sleep around here. _Spike picked himself up off his bed. He was only in his boxers, so he thought that he should get dressed. Ed was too young to see him in such a manner. He put on his suit and walked tiredly out of his room to see what the commotion was all about. 

            Ed was on her computer while singing some happy song. Faye was drinking some coffee, looking bored to death. Jet was watching TV, just lounging around and waiting for something to do.

            "Well lookie over there. Sleeping Beauty has woken up to grace us with her presence," Faye said jokingly.

            "Shut up, Faye, I'm not in the mood."

            "Ooo, I see somebody's a little moody today."

            Spike sat down on the couch, next to Jet.

            "Not feeling well today, Spike?" asked Jet.

            "I`m just a little tired, but I'll be ok."

            Big Shot came on the TV. Judy and Punch were happy yet again to inform bounty hunters on new bounties. 

            "Well, hello all you bounty hunters! We have quite a bounty for you today," said Judy.

            The picture of the guy that was the bounty came on the screen. He had dark hair and a dark complexion; surely someone to avoid if you saw them on the street.

            "This guy's name is Taylor Dobson and he has been causing quite a bit of trouble," said Punch.

            "Oh, but he is such a cutie. Ooo he looks like a surfer! I wouldn't suspect him of being bad," said Judy.

            "Well, cute or not, he has been sending viruses to ships and he sells illegal drugs," said Punch.

            "Ooo a jack of all trades as you might say," said Judy, giggling.

            "He is worth five million woolongs," informed Punch.

            "Have fun all of you!" Judy said, smiling as always.

            "Heck, maybe this will cheer me up," said Spike getting up off the couch.

            "Yea and having all those woolongs wouldn't hurt either," said Jet.

            Spike went over to his ship, the _Swordfish II_. He got right in and went off on his way to find this guy named Taylor Dobson.  _Hmmm.__ By the looks of him, he might very well be on Earth. I just hope this doesn't take long._

***********

            Soon enough, Spike landed on Earth. He got out of his ship and began to walk around, looking for the guy. The Earth was as it had been when he had met Ed.  The guy wasn't in sight just yet, so Spike decided to lay low for a bit. He walked into a dusty bar and took a seat.  He got a drink from the bartender and sat there looking around at the weird people. A lot of them looked suspicious, but none of them were Taylor. It was a dark night, so almost anyone could appear suspicious.__

************

            After about a half hour of just lounging around, Spike was considering leaving the bar to continue to look for the guy. As he was about to get up, a guy entered the bar. He walked over to some guys that looked like surfers.

            "Hey, dudes! How`s it hangin`?" Taylor said to his friends, greeting them with their special handshake.

            Spike turned over to Taylor, not knowing it was him just yet until he saw Taylor's face illuminated in the minimal light from a lamp.

            "Hey, Taylor. Dude!" Spike said to Taylor, mocking him by saying it in the same way that Taylor did.

            Taylor did have a good feeling about this. His friends all got up. They began to fight Spike. Spike effortlessly fought them off. When he was done, he saw Taylor running out of the bar. He was moving quite quickly. Spike ran out of the bar and after Taylor. _This is really good exercise_, Spike told himself laughing a little. He reached an abandoned building that he had just seen Taylor run inside, possibly to hide. Spike knew that he would hunt him down with ease. Spike walked inside the building, catching his breath. The building seemed as if it could serve as a dwelling for this Taylor guy. It smelled of all sorts of drugs. Spike walked around and sure enough he found Taylor. Taylor went at Spike, trying to punch him. Then, from out nowhere, someone ran, with immense speed, right in front of Spike. This person pushed Taylor into a wall, knocking him unconscious. Spike stood there astonished at the strength of this person. Then the person started walking towards Spike. There was a tiny bit of light coming from a lamp on the floor, near Spike. The person's face became illuminated in the minimal light. It was a woman! Spike couldn't believe his eyes. She looked deeply into his eyes. A smile appeared on her face. She came so close to Spike that their faces were no more than five inches away. 

            "Well, well, well. What a cutie!" The woman said.

            Spike giggled nervously. His head hurt a little from being knocked up against the wall.

            "Just so you know; this guy is my bounty."

            As Spike was about to object, the woman put her finger on his lips.

            "Shhh," she advised, sensuously.

            She moved her face slowly closer to his and pressed her lips upon his. Spike was surprised by this. She moved her right hand to Spike's ass and took a nice little squeeze. Spike was bewildered. She pulled away from him and smiled.

            "Nice ass, baby. I'll see you around," she said giggling. She sauntered off, dragging Taylor behind her. 

            Spike just stood there, not knowing what to think. The woman was positively beautiful. He was instantly drawn to her. The feel of the kiss still lingered on his lips. He stood there, imagining the kiss over and over again. 

**************

            Spike returned back to the _Bebop_. He had a huge smile on his face. Faye, Jet, and Ed were all there awaiting Spike's arrival.

            "Now what are you so cheery about?" asked Faye.

            "Did you get the woolongs?" asked Jet.

            "Did you get Ed a souvenir?" asked Ed.

            The smile did not fade on Spike face as he said, "I just need some aspirin."

            "You didn't get the woolongs, did you?" asked Jet.

            "Nope."

            "Why not?"

            "Someone took the bounty from me."

            "Who?" asked Faye.

            Spike found some aspirin and swallowed it. He walked off to take a nap on the couch.

            Faye just sighed. She didn't feel like getting into a fight with Spike.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: So, what do ya`ll think of it? 

        And very special thanks to iNiGmA, who edited and put this story on the site. !Muchas gracias mi amiga!

            __


	2. A Sister's Arrival

Author`s Note: well hello ppl! thanx manda for your review. i only got one! :,(  please read and enjoy! i have come up with LOADS of GREAT ideas that will definitely make this story very interesting. there will be violence, love, sex, vampires, love triangles and much much more!!!  And I've changed the name as well! 

disclaimer: i don`t own spike, but someday i hope to!

**Two to Make it Right**

  
  


                                                                                    A "Sister`s" Arrival

            "YAY YAY YAY," Ed screamed through the Bebop. Spike was instantly awoken by her loud scream. He was also quite startled. Edward never really screamed that loud. Spike was a little concerned.

            "Ed, what`s going on?"

            "Ed`s sister, Ed`s SISTER!!!!!!!"

            "Huh? Your.... _sister_????"

            "YEA!"

            "Since when do you have a sister?"

            "Since forever," Ed giggled.

            "Hey, what`s going on?" asked Faye and Jet simultaneously.

            "Nothing really. Ed just mentioned something about her sister."

            "_SISTER_????" said Jet.

            "Not another one," Faye mumbled.

            "Hey, that was rude," said Jet.

            "OOOOOO, Ed`s sister is so close and she wants to come see Ed!!!" screamed Ed in excitement.

            "Really?" asked Spike.

            "YESSS!!!! So can Ed`s sister come? Can she? Can she? Can SHEEEE?????"

            Spike and Faye looked at Jet with questionable looks. They didn`t know whether to be happy or to fear this newcomer who was Ed`s alleged sister. Jet saw how happy Ed was, so he thought that she should see her sister. 

                "OK, she can come," Jet said.

            Edward was filled with so much happiness that she jumped right towards Jet and gave him a huge hug as she squealed with joy. She was so happy to see her sister again, after so long. Ed had missed her with all her heart and now she would see her again. She couldn`t be more happy. A huge smile covered her face.

            Jet was kind of taken aback with Ed`s gesture of kindness.

            "It`s OK, Ed, you don`t have to hug me."

            Faye and Spike both giggled while Ein barked.

            Edward went over to her computer and informed her sister that she could come to the Bebop. She sent a message really quickly, then waited.

*******

            Within a few minutes, they all heard someone get on the ship. Ein`s ears moved with every sound that came from the darkness. The suspense was building up. Ed was humming a song. Jet sat on the recliner to relax himself. Spike stood against the wall, lighting a cigarette. Faye just stood by the couch tapping her foot. Someone would`ve definitely gone mad in a situation like this. The tension was growing to an unbearable rate. 

            The footsteps grew nearer. The insanity in the room made the temperature rise. Faye grabbed a piece of paper to fan herself, but it didn`t really seem to work. The paper was much too weak for such a purpose.

            The footsteps were drawing even closer. Ed was awaiting her sister`s arrival into the room before she ran up to her and gave her a big huge hug. Spike blew some smoke out and it seemed as if it filled the room. Ed`s sister was no more than a few feet away. 

            The footsteps stopped all of a sudden. They all began to worry a little. Ed just smiled.

            "Ed`s sister has always been a bit shy," Ed informed.

            "Oh, is that so?" said Faye.

            "Come on already!!! Come!!!! We all want to see you!!!" Ed screamed to her sister.

            Ed`s sister just stood there in the darkness. She felt very invasive, coming short notice and all. _What will this people think of me? I want to see Ed, so I might as well go see her. I really shouldn`t let people get to me like this. I hope they don`t figure out that..... Ok, I think I`m going in._ Ed`s sister took a deep breath and took slow steps forward into the light and the warmth of the room. 

            Spike looked up and he saw someone stirring in the darkness. _So, Ed`s sister is here. Sounds like a party, _Spike told himself and laughed. Ed`s sister approached the room. Her face got caught in the light as well as her body. She looked around and saw Ed. Time seemed to stop when Spike saw her. She was the same woman that took his bounty from him. The only thing was that she seemed standoff-ish, so unlike how sensual she was when he last saw her. He thought that she looked cute like this. When he last saw her, she was wearing a halter top with a mini skirt. Her boots were above the knee and they had a stiletto heel. Now, she was dressed so comfortably. Her pale face became brighter in the light. She wore a navy colored off-the-shoulder top that Spike had never seen. She wore low-rise flared jeans and little black sneakers. Her stomach was showing a little and she appeared to have really strong abs. She also looked quite fragile, not standing over five feet and three inches. Spike didn`t notice how short she really was because the shoes that she had worn had a really high heel. He had never seen such clothes. They looked like they were from the 20th century, but he wasn`t quite sure. All in all, he thought the clothes suited her well because she looked like she was from a different time. Her hair was long and straight. It grazed her back, almost to her butt. Her brown hair looked so silky that Spike was about to go over to her and run his fingers through her hair. She ran her fingers through her, moving it back. As she let it fall back, she slowly moved her eyes up to meet Spike`s gaze. He was stricken with her brown eyes. They put him in more of a trance than he was in already. She bit her lower lip and let it go slowly. Then, she smiled shyly at Spike and winked at him as well. He knew that she remembered him. He was in ecstasy while he was in her embrace. He didn`t want to look at anyone or anything else, but her. 

            Ed`s sister approached the light. She looked over at Ed. Happiness filled her. Seeing Ed all safe with people that cared for her was the best sight that she could have possibly ever seen. Then, she looked over at Spike. _Oh my God! It`s that guy! He is so sexy. I hope he doesn`t think I look weird in these clothes. They are really cool, but he must remember me in those clothes that I wear when I go out at night. _Spike`s eyes caught her gaze. _Wow, he`s looking at me. I don`t know what to do!!! Ok, I have to act cool, but those eyes of his. They`re like nothing I`ve ever seen. The color is so unreal, but very entrancing. They look like a mocha caramel shade of brown. I want to be lost in his eyes forever....._

            "Hey, Spike. Don`t burn yourself," said Jet.

            "Huh?"

            Spike looked at the cigarette in his hand. It had burned his hand a little.

            "OH SHIT!"

            "Tanya, you`re finally here!!!! Ed is sooooo happy to see you!!!" Ed screamed as she ran to her sister and gave her a huge hug. 

            Tanya was happy to see her sister, but she felt like weeping because she lost that unforgettable gaze of his.

            "I`m happy to see you to Edward. How have you been holding up since I last saw you?"

            Faye was shocked. She didn`t talk or look at all like Ed. 

            "Great! Everyone has been nice to Ed. You have to meet everyone!"

            "OK, sounds great."

            "Here is Jet," Ed said pointing to Jet.

            "Hey, Jet," Tanya said uneasily. She was a little intimidated by how strong he looked.

            "Nice to meet you, Ed`s sister."

            "You can call me Tanya," she said giggling.

            Ed grabbed Tanya`s hand and pulled her over to Faye.

            "This is FayeFaye!"

            "Ed, how many times do I have to tell you? My name is Faye. _Faye_. Just say it once! How hard is that?"

            "Hi, Faye."

            Faye gave her a dirty look signifying that she didn`t want anything to do with this newcomer. Tanya was unhappy by this gesture. She was afraid that this would happen. 

            "So, you`re Ed`s sister?"

            "Yea, I guess."

            "Well you sure don`t look like her."

            "I know."

            "Ok, whatever," Faye said and walked away.

            _Wow, what a bitch!_, Tanya thought to herself.

            Then, Ed pulled Tanya over to Spike, who was bandaging up his hand.

            "Spike, this is Ed`s sister, Tanya."

            Spike turned around and looked at Tanya. _Those amazing eyes again._

            Tanya read his mind and smiled. 

            "Well, hello, Spike," Tanya said. _That name, that hair, those eyes.... and that ass! He`s the total package!_

            Spike smiled at her. Everything about Tanya seemed perfect to him. He couldn`t speak. All he could do was stare.

            "Tanya, let Ed show you around," Ed said while pulling Tanya away with her.

            Spike watched Tanya leave. He couldn`t help, but look at her butt until she was out of sight.

            "You like her?" Jet asked Spike when Tanya was off with Ed.

            "What? What are you talking about?" Spike said, trying to act like nothing happened.

            "You know... Don't act dumb."

            "I`m not."

            Spike grabbed some food and sat down on the couch. The TV was on, so he decided that he might as well watch. It would keep him busy while waiting for Tanya to come back from Ed`s grand tour. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: So how was that? I worked really hard on this. Please read and review. Pretty please! *makes a really sad face* por favor. lol! 

A very special thanks goes out to manda for reviewing my story. The only one who actually did. That means a lot. *cries out of happiness*

Another big thank you goes out to iNiGmA, who puts my stories on the site and fixes the typoes.  
  


¡Muchas gracias! __


	3. I Want Ya

Author`s note: thanks to every1 who reviewed my story!!!! i luv ya`ll!!! this story will get more and more exciting with each and every chapter, i promise! and tanya ain`t as innocent as she seems. hehehe ;) she has a really wild side to her that will unleash itself soon.

disclaimer: i don`t own spike. *runs off to cry*

**Two to Make it Right**

                                                                                      _I want ya_

            Spike fell asleep on the couch. He had been waiting for too long and he felt seriously exhausted. Then, he heard loud voices coming towards him. He knew exactly who it was. He lifted himself very quickly off the couch. _Oh, yes finally!!! She`s coming!!!! I`ve begun to miss her._ He stood by the couch, wishing for Tanya to jump right into his arms when their eyes met again. Spike began to take a cigarette out, when he saw her. He instantly stopped what he was doing and just stared at Tanya. He dropped his cigarette on the floor. 

            Tanya was feeling very happy. The Bebop was a great ship. She loved how spacious it was. Ed`s room was nice. Tanya also liked the fact that she was being very well taken care of. Her own room and food was available. This filled Tanya with some lonliness. She hadn`t had a family for so such a long time. Her mother, her father, her brother, everyone was long gone. That family environment seemed foreign to her. Tanya of course didn`t show her remorse, but it was visible deep in her eyes. Ed pulled her into the living room. She was happy to see Spike again. A shy smile appeared on her face.

            _Oh, man! That smile!!!! It`s killing me. I`ll never be able to get it out of my mind. I really have to be alone with her._

            "Did you drop this?" Tanya asked when she walked over to Spike and picked up his cigarette.

            "Oh, yea. Thanks!  So, how was Ed`s grand tour?"

            "Great! It was very informative."

            "I bet you didn`t see everything."

            "I`m pretty sure that I did."

            Spike whispered in her ear, "You didn`t see my room, did you?"

            Tanya thought that she was melting. His voice was so soft and his breath.... It was undeniably one of the sexiest things that he could`ve ever done.

            "I guess not."

            "Then let me show you."

            Spike walked her over to his room. He didn`t know what would transpire. _Am I really ready to start over? Are my feelings for Julia finally gone? She`s the one who left me all alone. I never did anything to hurt her. I loved her with all my heart, but the fact that she left me like that is wrong. I should forget about her. Now, Tanya, I`m very infatuated with her, but what if she leaves me like Julia did? Will I be able to handle it? Can I really trust someone with my heart again?_

            "Spike, are you OK?"

            Spike looked at Tanya and smiled, "I`m fine. Don`t worry."

            "OK, but you seemed in some really deep thought there."

            "Oh, it`s nothing. Really."

            "Alright then, but if you ever want to talk, I`m a good listener."

            Spike was surprised at her concern. _Does she really care about me that much?_

            "OK, but I`m fine. Really."

            "Just don`t forget the offer."

            "I won`t."

            They finally arrived at Spike`s room. It was a little cluttered. The bed was unmade and some clothes were on the floor.

            "Nice room."

            "Sorry about the mess. I didn`t have time to clean."

            "That`s OK. I`m a total slob too."

            Spike laughed. He was happy to see her growing more at ease. He looked deeply into her eyes and he saw some sadness in them. He didn`t know if he should ask what was up, so he decided to move closer to her.

            _OKk__, I`m getting really nervous now.__ What is on his mind? Is he going to kiss me? _

            Spike went up to Tanya and ran his fingers through her hair, pushing it out of her face. She got the feeling that he`d been wanting to do this from the time he first saw her. He looked over at her mouth. Tanya was feeling so utterly happy and nervous at the same time, that that same shy smile was on her face yet again.

            _Oh, yes that hair. Finally, it`s in my hands. It`s so smooth and silky. I`ve never touched hair like that. And her lips..... They are like rose petals covered with morning dew. I have to kiss her. I can`t hold back any longer. _Spike put his hands on her face, lifting her head up. He moved his head lower. When his lips touched hers, it felt like bolts of electricity were pulsing through their bodies. Spike moved his tongue to her lips, hoping for her to let him in. Tanya tentatively moved her mouth open. When their tongues touched, the electricity moving through their bodies grew stronger. Tanya moved her hands over to his pants, trying to unzip them. Spike got nervous and pulled away.

            "What`s wrong?" Tanya asked, with a concerned look on her face.

            "I can`t do this, I`m sorry."

            "You don`t want to?" Tanya said with a frown upon her face.

            "I do. I really do. I`m crazy about you, Tanya! Don`t let this upset you. I think I just need some more time."

            "Did you just get out of a serious relationship?"

            "Yea, kind of..."

            "How long has it been since you were with your ex?"

            "About three years."

            'Three years?!!! You should be over her by now!!!"

            "Please, don`t get mad at me."

            Tanya sighed. She really didn`t want to fight with Spike. 

            "It`s OK, Spike. I`ll just go take a nap on the couch."

            'There`s a free room over there," Spike said, pointing to the room next to his.

            "Oh, well I guess I`ll go nap there."

            "See ya!"

            "Hasta luego, mi amor," Tanya said as she blew a kiss to Spike and left.

            _What did she say???? I`m very confused. Oh, well. I can always ask her later._

***************************

            Spike was asleep on the couch in the living room. Then, he heard someone walking towards him, or more as, he felt it. He just knew. He looked around, but he didn`t see anyone. Everything looked a little bit fuzzy. _Did I get drunk?_

            From out of the darkness, Tanya was walking over to him. The only thing she was wearing was really small underwear that somehow managed to cover something. Spike was so shocked. He didn`t know what to do. He stared as his mouth gaped open. Spike sat up on the couch.  
            "Tanya, what are you doing?"

            "Shhhh, mi amor."

            Tanya got on Spike`s lap and began to kiss him ravenously. She ran her finger through his hair. She tore at his clothes. Spike was happy, yet extremely shocked. Within a few seconds, the shock subsided and transformed into passion. He lay Tanya on the couch and got on top of her. Tanya spread her legs, ready for anything. He kissed her lips, while he moved his right hand over her exposed breasts. Tanya`s legs were wrapped around him, begging for his entry into her. Then, it felt like she said something, but she didn`t say anything out loud. Spike was sure that he heard his voice, but just in his head. She kept saying, _mi amor, mi amor, mi amor, mi amor......._

"Mi amor, mi amor, mi amor," Spike was saying as he awoke.

            He opened his eyes and saw Tanya standing over him.  
            "I heard you calling. Jet, Faye, and Ed were confused, but I knew exactly what you were saying."

            Tanya stood there in a black tank top that was barely covering her stomach. She was also wearing really small boy shorts that barely covered her butt. Her hair was up in a messy bun. She moved her hand up to the scrunchie in her hair and let her hair fall to her shoulders. She moved her head around, allowing her hair to flow into place. Spike was lying down there looking at her. She looked like a goddess. Then, she got on top of Spike and began to kiss him. Her hair fell onto his face. Spike was in ecstasy. He moved his hands over to her butt, moving her body closer to his. 

            "Ahhhhhhh!!!!! Oh my God!!!!"

            Tanya and Spike nearly fell of the couch.

            "What`s going on?" asked Tanya.

            Spike looked up, over the couch and saw Faye. She looked shocked. He also saw sadness in her eyes that he had never seen before. It frightened him.

            "Faye...."

            "I can`t believe you! I should`ve known by the way you were looking at her earlier."

            Faye ran off into the darkness, while Spike put his hand over his face in guilt.

            "So there`s something going on with her, isn`t there?" Tanya asked.

            "No, there isn`t. I promise!"

            "Then explain that to her."

            "I`ll try."

            "OK, well I`m off. Buenas noches, mi amor."

            "Mi amor...."

            Tanya walked away, smiling at Spike until she was out of sight.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: how was that? i did my best on this one. i`ve had finals all week. poo poo :(       my mind is like all cookoo now. lol! oh man, did i rhyme there? ooo, guess i did, didn`t i? lol  so, drop a review. there`s a lot to come of this story, but i just have to arrange my ideas.

            thanx to iNiGmA for editing my stories and putting them up!!!!  And a very happy b-day goes out to her! don`t forget to say happy birthday. Her birthday is jan. 23rd. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, mi amiga!

*** hasta luego means i`ll see you later. 

       buenas noches means goodnight.

       mi amor means my love.  


	4. You're My Heart's Desire

Author`s note: very very sorry that this took sooo long! i`ve been too lazy. *slaps herself* i`ve had a lot on my mind and since i heard a relle cool song that goes with this story, i knew i had to continue it. 

Disclaimer: i don`t own spike. :(    wish i did tho. he`s mucho sexy.

****

**Two to Make it Right**

                                                          _You`re__ my heart`s desire_

            Spike sat there thinking about Tanya. He was seriously hooked on her. He took a deep breath in. Tanya`s smell was still there. He smiled as he recognized it, but he knew what he had to do. Spike got up and walked over to where he heard Faye sobbing. He had never seen her cry or even show a bit of remorse. This was new to him and he was not good at dealing with feelings. He had kept his hidden deep inside his broken heart for years. As soon as Spike was getting closer to Faye, he stopped. He had no idea what he would tell her, but it was worth a shot. Spike knelt down beside Faye.

            "Hey, Faye, what`s wrong?"

            "It`s nothing," Faye said, sobbing.

            "Please tell me because I know it`s not nothing."

            "Look, I`ll be fine," Faye said getting up and wiping her tears.

            "OK."

            As Faye began to walk, Spike called out her name.

            "Faye....."

            Faye stopped right in her tracks, but did not look at him. It hurt too much.

            "If you feel anything for me, it can never be."

            "You know what?!"

            "What?"

            "FUCK YOU!!!!" Faye screamed and then stormed off to her room.

            Spike was alarmed at her response, but didn`t seem to care much for it. He never understood Faye. She was very unpredictable and this little emotional outburst would pass. He did try after all. He didn`t know that she would react like that to him. _Oh well. I don`t care about her. She`s always been such a bitch. I can`t believe we even let her live on the Bebop. What good has she done for us anyway? She`s just taken our woolongs and not been much help at all. Jet and I were just fine without her._

            "Spike..."

            Spike turned around and saw Tanya`s face. All the aggression, frustration, and tension in his face instantly went away. The only thing on his face was a smile.

            "Yes?"

            "I heard what happened... I guess she didn`t take it so well, huh?"

            "I guess not, but she`ll get over it. I was nice enough to come up to her and ask her what the problem was. I didn`t know that she would be all bitchy to me. I didn`t _have_ to be nice to her."

            "True. I just hope she does get over it, and soon. I don`t like the feel of bad karma." 

            "Karma?"

            "Yea. I`m Buddhist."

            "Oh really?"

            "Yes, but I used to be Jewish."

            "Why the change?"

            "Buddhism just made more sense to be and seemed more practical. Simple as that."

            "I see."

            "Wow, Spike, I`m soooooo tired," Tanya said as she yawned.

            "Yea same here."

            "I`m a little lonely in my room. May I join you in yours?"

            "Sure, but no funny business," Spike said as he laughed.

            Tanya punched him hard in the arm.

            "Ow!!! That really hurt! I didn`t think you would hit me so hard."

            "I may be small, but I have a lot of power in this little body."

            "I`ll be sure to remember. By the way, I love a woman that can kick my ass."

            "Oh, I can do that and more," Tanya said as she looked at Spike in a sexual way.

            "I love the sound of that."

            Tanya took Spike`s hand and walked with him over to his bedroom. Ed, Ein, and Jet were sound asleep. Tanya hopped on Spike`s bed and got under the covers.

            "Ahhh, sooo comfy!"

            "It sure is."

            "Do you feel a little hot?"

            "Huh?"

            "I feel like I`m burning up," Tanya said as she fanned herself with her hand.

            "It feels fine to me."

            "Do you mind if I take my clothes off?"

            "Are you serious?"

            "Yes. Is that a problem?"

            "Well since you`re feeling hot...... I don`t see why not."

            "Thank you soooo much!"

            Tanya took off her tank top and her boy shorts. She was lying naked on the bed, drifting off to sleep. Spike was staring at her in awe. He had never seen such a beautiful woman in his bed before. Seeing her naked made him forget Julia ever existed. The part of his heart still holding onto her, finally let go. He couldn`t explain how wonderful finally letting go felt. A tear went down his cheek. As it was going down his cheek, he put his hand on his cheek. _Wow a tear. I didn`t know that I was actually capable of feeling anything ever again. _The tear wet his hand a little. It was a refreshing wetness that showed him that he was still alive, despite how dead he had felt for three long years that seemed like an eternity. Spike realized that he did feel a bit hot himself. He took off the jacket of his suit and unbuttoned his shirt. He lay back on his pillow and looked over at Tanya. Her delicate back faced him. Her skin was so pale that it added a frailness to her. He smiled and turned over to her. He put his arms around her as gently as he could so as not to wake her. Spike felt so comfortable that he fell asleep quicker and slept more soundly than he had ever had before. 

**********

            "Spike, get out here! You sleep too much," Jet called.

            Spike woke up, but still had his eyes closed. He wasn`t ready to wake up. He slowly opened his eyes and saw Tanya. She was still asleep. Spike let his hands leave the comfort of her body gently. He walked out to see what was up.

            "Hey, Jet, what`s up?"

            "Now look at you. What did you do during the night?"

            Spike remembered how he had gone to sleep and by now he knew that he might look a little disheveled.

            "Just sleep."

            "With who?"

            At this moment, Tanya walked out to where Jet and Spike were, covered in a sheet from Spike`s bed.

            "What`s all this commotion about?" Tanya said as she yawned and rubbed her head.

            "I see my question is answered."

            "Tanya! Ed is sooo happy to see you!"

            "Oh, same here Ed, but I`m going back to sleep."

            "Don`t leave Ed."

            "I`ll be back before you know it."

            Tanya turned around and walked tiredly back to Spike`s bed and flopped down on top of it. She slipped into a wonderful slumber.

************

            Spike sat on the couch and began to smoke a cigarette.

            "So, you really like her, huh?"

            "I`m not sure yet."

            "Ed is sure you do!!!"

            "Ed, you don`t know anything!"

            "Spike person is wrong, wrong, wrong," Ed said as she giggled.

            "I`m so tired."

            "What wore you out so much?" said Faye as she walked into the room with anger all over her face.

            "Faye… Oh, nothing."

            "Yea right. Ok well I`m off to the racetracks. I have a feeling that I might just win today."

            "Bye, Faye," Jet said without much interest in his voice.

            Spike got up and went back to bed near Tanya... his love.

************

            Spike awoke when he moved his hand and didn`t feel Tanya`s naked body. He jumped up and scanned his room for any trace of her. The only trace was her smell. It was insinuated in his room. It didn`t want to let go. Spike walked out and saw Ed at her computer. He ran right up to her.

            "Ed!"

            "Doodley, doodley, doo, what is up with you?"

            "Where is Tanya?"

            "Oh, Ed`s sister... she left."

            "Where?!!!"

            "Ed`s sister will be back. Ed thinks you need to relax."

            "OK."

            "Ed is glad to be of help."

            Spike sat on the couch and began to watch a show on tv. He was bored....... so bored...... so alone...

**********

            Eventually, Spike fell asleep on the couch. Tanya walked in quietly and tip-toed inside. She saw Spike sleeping on the couch. _Aww__, now look at him. So adorable, so vulnerable...._ Tanya walked over to Spike and pressed her lips softly to his. When she saw that Spike was still asleep, she just sighed and walked to her room. She took off her clothes and got under the covers. Tanya looked up at the ceiling. This was a really nice ship and it also held a lot of secrets that have been held in private. They all had a story. Jet, Spike, Faye,...... even she had a story to tell, but she wasn`t ready just yet; the time wasn`t right. Tanya put a hand over her mouth as she let out a long and loud yawn. She felt something on her hand and as she looked at it, she noticed that it was blood. Her secret had followed her here. Tanya was so sure that she had left the scene clear with no one suspecting a thing. She jumped off her bed and rummaged through her bag for her mirror. When she found it, she saw a tiny spot of blood by her mouth. That one little spot was so incriminating, the only evidence needed for people to figure out what she really was. She wiped off the tiny spot of blood and sat awake in bed. Thoughts were running through her head. _Did anyone see that blood by my mouth? I really hope not. Maybe that man.... No..... That woman who was looking at me the wrong way.... No..... _

            Spike woke up from a dream. Of course, it was about Tanya. Who else? _Wow, that was some dream. Did Tanya kiss me in the dream? _Spike licked his lips and he tasted something very different from what he had ever tasted in his whole entire life. It had a kind of sweetness to it that could not be achieved with mere sugar. Spike swallowed whatever this was. To him, whatever tasted good was worth eating... or drinking. Spike got up and felt a weird sensation pass through him. He couldn`t explain it, but it was a better rush than when he was fighting some losers or gangsters. He tried to shrug it off, but the feeling clung onto him. It wanted to tell him something, but he wasn`t able to comprehend. Spike walked over to his room and saw that Tanya wasn`t there. _Is she still gone? Where could she be?_

            "Ugh! I can`t think clearly!"

            Spike heard Tanya instantly. He listened to every syllable that was uttered from her mouth. Her voice was so much more soothing to listen to than any waterfall, crashing wave, or shootout. He cherished this short moment. Her voice kept repeating in his head over and over again. It calmed him down and soothed every cell in his body. Finally, Spike walked over to Tanya`s room and saw her lying there, with nothing but a thin sheet to cover her delicate and fragile body. Her eyes were closed, but Spike sensed that she was still awake. 

            "Still awake sleepyhead?"

            Tanya heard Spike`s sexy voice and wanted him near her right that second. She moved over, making space for him on her bed. Spike walked inside Tanya`s room and put his body right beside hers. Tanya rolled over onto her side. They looked into each other`s eyes. It`s like they were telling each other a story; a story of happiness, hope, hate, pain. 

            "Spike..."

            "Yea?"

            "Do you want to.....?"

            "Do I want to what?"

            "You know.... make love."

            "Tanya...," Spike sighed and ran his hand through her hair and left his hand on her cheek. "I can`t right now. It`s just not the right time. Please don`t take it the wrong way. I`ve never felt this strongly for anyone before and I think I just want to take things slow, I guess."

            "All right then. I tried... and failed again."

            "It has nothing to do with you. It`s me and my personal issues."

            "OK then. I`m tired."

            "Goodnight, or should I say good morning?"

            "What?"

            "It`s daytime on earth now."

            "Yea, I know. I like to sleep during the day. I`m a night owl," with this Tanya let out a big yawn and drifted off 2 sleep. Spike wasn`t that tired, so he just stayed by Tanya`s side, not wanting to leave for anything in the world.

~~~

A/N: so... wut u think? i read a relle good book wit like all cool wording n stuff and i sorta applied it to the story. i hope ya`ll like it. i`m relle sorry that i`ve taken so long, it`s just that i`ve had a lot of things 2 do and i`ve had a lot on my mind. enjoy and give a review.

thanx 2 mi amiga, iNiGmA, who proof-reads my stores and puts them on the site :) 


End file.
